


Sif meets the family

by Keenir



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, this is sort of an AU but I'm not sure which sort it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well in a relationship with Loki, Sif decides its time to meet his kids.  All four of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sif meets the family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fyeahlokisif](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fyeahlokisif).



Loki's lips paused where they were, pressed in mid-kiss upon Sif's collarbone, as he registered what she had just said. He finished that kiss, followed it up with two more, so as to not arouse worry, and raised his head to look her in the eyes. "What?" he asked.

"I think it's time I met your family," Sif said, as casually as she had said it seconds ago. _Sound casual; practiced it a few times before he came over, went over his possible reactions._

"You mean my kids?" Loki asked.

"Unless you want a seance, yes. What could possibly go wrong?"

Loki considered this. "You'll adopt them, and, having no further need for me, throw me out on my ear."

Sif raised an eyebrow, and whispered in one ear exactly why she would never stop having need of him.

\-----------

The gate was open when Sif arrived and walked up to the gate. "Hi. You must be Hela?" she asked the young lady walking from the mailbox to the gate.

The woman looked at Sif, one lazy eye fixed on her, while the other was full of 'are you kidding me??' The mottling and dangling bits of flesh kept it from being a clean and even divide between what was visible of her two halves. But even had that not been evident, Loki had only ever spoken of one young lady or girl who lived anywhere near him - his daughter.

"Figure that one out yourself, did you?" Hela asked. "You're Sif."

"I am."

"I'm sorry. I should try to be nicer."

"No, you should be yourself," Sif said.

Hela blinked. "I like you now. So I'm going to warn you to be careful - once we pass this gate, you're going to hear one of my brothers screaming about a puppy."

"I like puppies," Sif said as they walked inside.

Hela made a noise that perhaps was a snort. She held up the only mail delivered today - a postcard with a photo of a many-legged horse on it. "Older brother Slepnir sent mail - thinks its funny to use pictures of Thoats, the eight-legged... He's in the Army, or he'd be here now to meet you. I blew off a four-day conference to be here. The others don't work yet."

"PUPPY!" came a shout, repeated over and over as it grew steadily louder and nearer.

Hela said, "That's one of my brothers. Our other brother, in his infinite wisdom, once, long ago, decided to inform him that I was a puppy. So, henceforth to today, anything which looks like me, must be a puppy."

"PUPPY! PUPPY! Puppy!" the approaching enthusiastic voice continued saying as he grew closer and closer still.

His skull was the size of a jeep. Sif couldn't see much of the rest of him as yet, beyond some belly scutes. "Hela! And puppy!"

"Hello, Jormungandr," Hela said. "This is not a puppy."

"No?" Jormungandr asked, sounding mind-bogglingly disappointed.

"Not a puppy. This is our father's girlfriend."

"Yay," Jormungandr said, swiftly cheered up. "HUG!"

"If you're going to run, now's the best time," Hela said to Sif under her breath.

"I don't run," Sif said right before Jormungandr engulfed her in a bear hug.

\--------

Sif paused to finish getting her breath before she went inside with Hela to get something for the three of them to eat.

"Still not going to run?" Hela asked.

"Ever," Sif confirmed.

"I have another brother," was all Hela said in reply to that.

How many women survive one or two, and then meet all - wait, Loki has four children. And then she dismissed the entire thought anyway, as she and Hela went inside... and found themselves looking at a large wolf lying on the floor, glaring at a folded newspaper which was on the floor in front of the wolf.

"No," Hela said preemptively. "There's only so much working to the bone I can do these days, and you don't want to know where that paper will go if I pick it up."

The wolf - Fenrir, Sif realized - muttered something.

"Can I help?" Sif asked him.

Fenrir looked at her.

"What do you need?" Sif asked.

"More than a date?" Hela chuckled as she headed to the kitchen. "You eat meat, right, Sif? Or am I supposed to fix you a plain peanut butter sandwich?"

"The employment section," Fenrir answered Sif.

"Plain's fine," Sif called after Hela, as Sif unfolded and opened the paper to the right pages. "Any jobs in particular? I know some people," she offered.

"Father understated your niceness," Fenrir said quietly to her. Then he asked, "Did Jormungandr give you a hug?"

"He did. And I gave him one in return."

Fenrir looked at Sif like he wasn't sure she was even real. "Where has my father been hiding you?"

"I haven't been seeing your father that long," Sif said.

\---------

When Loki returned home that evening, he was hoping to find a scene of his children and Sif in a wary standoff or, better, enjoying a movie together. What he found was even better - Fenrir was on the phone (something Hela had always refused to touch), and Sif was helping Hela toss bite-sized cookies into the air, where Jormungandr would snatch and eat those cookies.

So Loki did the first thing that came to mind - he snuck up behind one of the participants; and would have tickled them had he snuck up on one of his children. But his quarry was Sif, and he kissed the side of her neck.

"Father, no kissing the puppy!" Jormungandr said. "Oop. Sorry, Sif, miss, nice."

You apologized, that's the important part - a lesson my ma taught me. "Would you care to address that rebuke?" she chuckled to Loki.

"Well," Loki said, looking around at all the happy faces he was seeing - and when Fenrir nudged the phone towards Sif, she turned it off for him - and Loki said, "I was going to take us all out for dinner later this week, but I suppose I can broach the topic now," sounding not at all put out by this.

"Broach?! Yay, we're going to hunt whales!" Jormungandr crowed, and fell backwards.

"Much as I love those trips, you know I hate the ocean," Fenrir muttered at his dad.

"You're pregnant again?" Hela asked her father. "We went whale-hunting before their births too, and mine."

Loki knelt before Sif, and her first reaction was to reach for a sword - for as long as I've known him, Loki's deserved to be knighted - and her eyes went wide when he pulled out a ring.

"Sif Jarnsaxasdottir, will you permit me to marry you?"

"What are you going to do?" Jormungandr asked.

"I'm going to say Yes," Sif informed them.


End file.
